


Spoiled

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive





	Spoiled

     He got what he wanted. Every time. The deliciously tame smile casting nervous glances down the edge of a desk because he couldn't hold a straight face in the eyes of lavender twirling lusty eyes his way.

     Oblivious as hell, but cuter than diamonds with fiery hair. He wasn't an ember so much as a cinder- burning out in crimson red with shaking hands tapping against his desk the way his foot met the floor in such a similar style. Oh, he was worth keeping an eye on, and Byakuran was just so enamoured with the only geek he could imagine was perfect for bending over and-

     Class ended, and so did his train of thought. Such a case when his prey could speed out of a room faster than ever before now when Byakuran's gaze only broke for a second to gaze at the corner of the room where the ringing blared from so loudly that it filtered out the possible sounds of Shoichi Irie's breathy moans.

     His imagination was vivid, true, but how could anyone resist playing around with the chances of having someone so fun to play with? They weren't kids anymore- and he wasn't about to treat such desire as something like any, mere, crush.

     He didn't want to kiss him, Byakuran mused when gathering up his textbook and belongings from the surface of his desk, he wanted to suck away his breath in a grinding, heated kiss with his tongue grazing the boy's lips hungrily.

     He didn't want to embrace him, he wanted to push him against the wall, knee sliding between his legs as he pushed forward into the body so hot for him that the weaker arms around his waist would tremble just to keep a grasp on the one rocking him into the brick surface hard.

     Was it so impossible to think that he enjoyed replaying in his mind the things he longed to know about Shoichi?

     He was sort of nerdy in appearance, and lacking in any social skills, but that gave him that obvious virgin look. The word plastered across his forehead so blatantly when Byakuran bit his lip just picturing the way it must have looked when he felt bad just touching himself alone in his bedroom because he just couldn't help it anymore.

     That was hot, but the sounds he could make were hotter. Maybe soft whines because his parents might hear him. Maybe deep groans because he waited until they were gone, and maybe he just fell apart and went breathy and weak the moment his own friction made him feel so good.

     It was irresistible, and it drove Byakuran to the brink of wanting him so much it had his back to the wall already. His bag lowered in front of his erection as he waited to walk home for a while in the devoid hallway he waited so long to traverse absently.

     Shoichi was gone by now. But there was always another chance awaiting him.

 

* * *

 

     Ripped jeans, flayed by the seams where they crossed broken rules, but fit him too good. Hands wandered down them loosely, guiding his fingers along revealed skin where any watching eyes could see he was playing at something rougher than flirting when he smirked like that.

     Follow his eyes- lavender irises screamed it all from lust to the cravings lurking under his thudding heart where his desk couldn't mask the looks he gave behind a textbook or how he was a little hard under the zipper of faded pants that didn't conceal the length he wished his prey knew more about.

     If he had his number, he would have known so much more by now. Really. Sexting was fun, harmless, and such a precious geek would never disagree that it was just a little game, and nothing to fret over when he was behind a tiny screen and couldn't be seen when he started staring at another guy's dick pic.

     Harmless. But, Byakuran had to push that aside when he was within bland, tasteless walls restraining his naughty behaviour worse than the halls where locker to locker he could dream of the way their hips could grind together if he got a certain red-head pinned back. Arms against the wall, back gliding roughly to dull, green metal- a fistful of messy locks spun between hasty fingers just grabbing what they desired whether it be at the nape of his neck- or palming the other boy's crotch in a fever making Byakuran pop his gum noisily in that hazy grin flashing over his book excitedly at a face only reflecting a sheepish smile.

     So shy, he reminded himself, but his mouth could do so much else than talk. _Was he a decent kisser?_

     Or had he kissed anyone at all before in his _life_?

     Licking those lips was like a deadly prowl now. His beaming stare winking over a shoulder tossing around lavender spikes streaming back over a black choker. Elegance stained by fatal lust begging him to walk his way just one time.

     One taste was intoxicating, Shoichi was sure, but it was intimidating to take any steps closer to the den of sin beckoning him across the desks like a lion searching for prey.

     Instead of wide jaws, enormous teeth, and blood-soaked claws- he was awaited by visible skin, heated touch, and the lips as tempting as any girl he'd witnessed on channels he shouldn't be watching after hours.

     His skin was so much more than a pretty glow and makeup; it was brave flirtation adorned in leather sleeves pressed around sleek fingers and flawless bubbles of icy pink popped between his lips.

     Byakuran, his name flowing like liquid sensuality out of Shoichi's leaking mind, was a god of some sort. His appearance deeply wooing every passing person without question. And that voice was a command on every stroke of breath and word that had people on their knees for more reasons than one after class while Shoichi wondered what it was like when he told them how to treat him.

     Their perfect king- their handsome stalker with a demon's pair of eyes reaching him with shudders soaring down his back just as his admierer leaned back in his chair. His leg wound around the pole of his desk, his eyes falling heavily on the one he wanted after school with a smirk settling into place on that calm look when he started to mouth words out so easily while his prey melted to pieces.

  _"Don't run away."_

 

* * *

 

 

     "Wait," He breathed. His intense voice was oozing with excitement, his teeth layering over his lip for the swift bite just to hold back shrill pleasure from the first glimpse of shoulder's stiffening in what seemed like fear.

     The red-head's back went tight, neck straining to keep forward with eyes trapped against the door of the bathroom right there where he could flee. There were so many stall doors to lock behind him- to hide within, and yet not one of them seemed like they could keep out someone so demanding of his attention.

     Of someone whose fingers caressed his back fluidly in the shivers that rushed through Shoichi's skin, his muscles, his spine- every inch of his body that felt like electricity sparked his organs with bliss just upon having his body in someone else's hold.

     "You look scared," Byakuran could state bluntly without flinching. His gum pressed between his teeth smelled like potent mint. A tender vanilla washing over a face flushed already with blush as though all he could hear was sex pouring out of that mouth. "That's adorable."

     If they weren't, his knees felt like they were shaking. They felt like they were trembling like jelly under his weight feeling ten times heavier with just a palm running down his lower back to his rear end softly- pressing harder at the back pocket of his jeans where his admirer struck a poised smirk so proudly in that second just to prove his shamelessness.

     If he wasn't falling over and about to faint then he was merely woozy where he stood while Byakuran took such good care in keeping him on his feet and leaning the redhead upon his own body playfully like it were just the situation he hoped for.

     "You were going to run away again," Byakuran stated. He could read minds, perhaps, or dull green eyes had given him away wildly when they trembled in their sockets. "If you want to be alone with me so bad in a bathroom you could have just asked."

     "N-No, I-"

     "And what good is denying it now?"

     Hands were located in places Shoichi wasn't used to. Straying up from his butt from before to his hips, to his waist where they faltered over his rather scrawny physique, and over his chest curiously where they seemed to flutter instantly toward his neck like a lock that held their eyes glued together heatedly.

     He could swallow, but nothing else.

     Shoichi found even breathing between them so difficult in the spur of the moment. Saying no impossible, speech just lodged somewhere on the edge of his tongue in stammers that made senseless whines instead and only made him look like a foolish geek pawing for attention.

     It sounded weak and pathetic when all he could form was stuttering nonsense just because the pads of soft fingers smoothed along his neck. Tracing veins he could no longer see, but made him seem so dangerous.

     Byakuran sought to get blood flowing in that submissive body backing into closed doors where students couldn't see him fall apart against grimy, concrete walls surrounded in printed mirrors reflecting the shame in Shoichi's darting eyes.

     His bag slipped off his shoulder; departing onto the floor in a heavy thud before he could reach to stop it or argue. Maybe it fell, or maybe Byakuran was sure to discard it while nudging Shoichi back to the wall carefully over hideous tile.

     Fingers were replaced further with a feathery press of lips surging down between them like there wasn't time to waste. There was no second to protest how it felt when someone sucked at his flesh like that. The strokes of his mouth leaving prey breathless- powerless to do anything but leave his hand scraping down his tattered shirt hopelessly.

     Legs started to buckle, but there was another knee between his thighs like a warning. Byakuran was just seemingly good enough with his mouth to distract him from the things moving around him when it happened, and Shoichi was just in a blur. Fading in and out of the bites nibbling on his throat when he opened up his neck to this demon.

     Moans streamed from him when he didn't want them to; it was like hearing his own voice on playback, and he hated every moment of it. It fed the beast drawing pleasure out of him for unknown motives.

     It gave this pastel monster entire control over his body tumbling against his for warmth and comfort after every stinging bite that strangled out pained yet pleasured cries of bliss. Even under his collar, he was marked up and claimed by a stranger just finding amusement in this encounter.

     This silly, little, fling in the bathroom of a high school he would always want to forget while his body never would.

     He might get hard every time he entered the vicinity of the room itself just remembering how it was having another man brush his clothed erection down his own. The hot breath passing his throat when drawing back after a harsh kiss that made Shoichi's eyes snap shut just before seeing the face of the one getting him all riled up like that.

     Was he ready for this? He felt like he was- burning up under plaid and buttons hiding the slender build of his chest. His dick bothering him with how tight it felt to have Byakuran bind him close by the groin with that vicious growl. He knew he was smirking- that cocky look embedded into the senses still unable to shut down after all the teasing and the torture.

     "You make pretty noises," He mocked. He smiled into a kiss forced upon Shoichi still somehow catching his breath he hadn't lost. He couldn't keep up with the lip biting and the awkward fumble of mouths that bumped teeth and forced him to cry out shyly with cheeks stained in crimson.

     That's why Byakuran laughed at him. He was inexperienced by all standards. A sexy mess just crumbling because someone told him he sounded hot when his breath was caught in his throat from gasps just tumbling out. Because he was a broken virgin scrambling to find a hold on the body slowly slipping down his torso whether Shoichi wanted to stop him or not.

     He couldn't. He couldn't so much as find a hold on the shoulder dodging his hand, nor the courage to weave his fingers through the hair he felt before him as his nerves suddenly jolted back into place with the shock of realizing where Byakuran had drifted off to.

     "You can make more for me, can't you, Shoichi?"

     " _Don't_ -"

     " _"Don't_?" Don't what?" He teased. A cruel hum heard in the voice that was far less subtle than the hands leaving his pants undone just as Shoichi gasped louder than before for his lover.

     " _Don't_ suck you off? _Don't_ watch you break into pieces while I swallow your dick?"

     Shoichi gagged on his own argument at a little dirty talk. It made him shift uncomfortably with the pressure in his jeans freed slightly into a bulge now slowly held into Byakuran's tender grasp sliding up his length until he begged silently by chewing his lip and doubling over before having his body shoved back into the hard wall.

     "You should be more specific, Shoichi." Byakuran breathed against his solid cock. His lips grazed where the head rested at the band of his underwear; his mouth moved down its form easily like he were practiced at this act.

     Like he were amazing at blowing his own gender. And had done so many times before just to watch his lovers unwind and shatter under the flow of his mouth easing down their swollen cocks until pushing them nearly halfway down his throat.

     Because that's what it felt like he did just as Shoichi was grabbing the suddenly smooth wall that gave him nothing to brace himself for the hot trance of someone's cheeks sucking around him. There was nothing that would ever hit his mind harder than the touch of a hand chasing the heavy, dancing, curve of that mouth swallowing the bitter shot of precum and hard flesh.

     There were eyes meeting his through messy, red, bangs Shoichi stroked through in distress. His mouth dropping open like a bomb with moans and inaudible cries of aching pleasure just sulking out of him weakly.

     He wasn't sure he could take it. The sweat built up on his skin, the desire built up in his chest with his heart beating so hard his body hurt and felt so good all at one time.   
When he wasn't sucking him off, he was using those smooth fingers to slide up his shaft shamelessly- roughly too, and dragging at the skin of the head because he knew that's where it felt so good. That's what made Shoichi shake and cry out "Oh fuck," so irresponsibly.

     Having someone's teeth dangerously skirt the head of his cock made him wince, but it made him want to burst with a final yelp that didn't need to be a name to satisfy his lover who smiled with a smug sense of pride upon letting his new prey get off hard onto his fingers that would let the saline essence drip off his hand while Shoichi watched through a whole new euphoria.

     He was drowsy it seemed. His legs were barely working the wya his eyes felt like they were moving everywhere but where they were needed to stop Byakuran from smearing a touch of his own cum across the lips that were held open by a squeeze to his pudgier cheeks while he choked out cries of protest and listened to that monster laugh at his struggle in escaping.

     He could have hit the floor, but he was caught by the arm that dragged him back to his feet in the rush of embarrassment seizing him tightly.

     "Don't run away," His lover pleaded fakely with claws sinking back into the shoulders he held. "I need to get your number before I let you escape this once."

     Shoichi gave a sharp tsk through clenched teeth, but couldn't shake off the strong hold on his body. He didn't want to move either.

     "You see, I'm not finished with you yet."

 

* * *

 

  
     The screen of his phone illuminated every hickey better than the mirror of his bedroom. The texts making it too hard to sleep. Making him too hard to sleep as he stirred in bed with a hand lingering over the front of his sweats nervously as every word made him wish he weren't a victim of curiosity when he opened that first message telling him to go somewhere to be alone.

_Or the second telling him how good he sounded all horny and bothered. Or the third with the photo that started it all. Or the fourth that had Shoichi slowly sliding his hand under the fabric at the words_ "Send pics."


End file.
